


Утонувшие

by LolaRose



Series: Триптих [1]
Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Open Heart (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Завтра шторм закончится, оставив после себя обломки судов и мертвые тела. Схлынет прилив, и ноги ступят на твердую землю.





	Утонувшие

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Дефолтное имя для МС.  
> 2\. МС пьян и не в себе, его мысли путаются. Сделано это намерено.  
> 3\. Упоминаются отношения МС с Брайсом.  
> 4\. Простите меня(

Мы легли на дно,  
Мы зажгли огни,  
Во Вселенной только мы одни © Сплин  
  
_«А в медицинской академии я учился на мразь. Лучший из всего выпуска, как оказалось. Правда, окончательно выучился, только проработав в Эденбруке»._  
  
— Нет, это не так.  
  
Кейси вздрагивает и удивленно вскидывает брови. Разве он что-то спрашивал?  
  
В руках доктора Рамси стакан для виски, на дне медленно болтается насыщенная жидкость.  
  
_«А ведь у него руки трясутся»._  
  
Кейси вертит свой и медлит секунду, прежде чем делает глоток, стараясь не задохнуться и не закашляться. Алкоголь обжигает горло и посылает тепло по пищеводу в желудок.  
  
Сколько на двоих они уже выпили?  
  
Кейси кидает взгляд на доктора Рамси… на Итана? После сегодняшней ночи, наверное, Итана. От него тоже все еще ощущаются волны жара, как будто вместе с удовлетворением желания то лихорадочное, что заставило его сделать шаг навстречу, ни в коей мере не прошло. Лишь стало еще хуже.  
Лихорадка, криз. А затем улучшение состояния… либо смерть.  
  
Наверное, так и спиваются лучшие. Они все в какой-то момент понимают, что даже статус и опыт не помогут удержать в руках все. И тогда мир начинает разрушаться.  
  
Можно нарастить кожу любой толщины, но от личного апокалипсиса она не спасает.  
  
Итан, кажется, что-то читает в его лице, перехватывает взгляд и поднимает стакан.  
  
Когда пьешь один — это алкоголизм.  
  
Когда есть собутыльник — это празднование.  
  
Итак, что они сейчас отмечают?  
  
_Выпьем за грядущие слушания?_  
  
За ваше увольнение, доктор Рамси?  
  
За то, что первое место из претендующих на звание мрази заняла не Аврора и даже не Ландри. Похлопаем же Кейси Валентайну, что лидировал с большим отрывом.  
  
Господи, да он лучший интерн в этой больнице.  
  
(Комиссии он так и сказал, кстати)  
  
За открытие личного кладбища! Миссис Мартинез, вы оказали честь, став первой могилой. Если результаты слушания будут в пользу Кейси, скоро могильных камней станет больше.  
  
— За наш личный Титаник!  
  
— Тебе уже хватит.  
  
_Доктор Рамси, у вас руки трясутся, а вы еще хотите отобрать стакан у меня._  
  
Доктор Рамси, у нас был секс, а теперь мы вместе тут лежим и спиваемся.  
  
Другие вот курить начинают. Даже зная, как влияет никотин на человеческий организм, врачи все равно курят. Это тяга к саморазрушению. Еще один признак профессионализма.  
  
Хочется хохотать, но выходит лишь вымученный смешок, жалкий и режущий слух. Доктор Рамси… Итан смотрит удивленно и озабоченно. Конечно, он еще ни разу не наблюдал его в таком состоянии.  
  
Кейси и сам не знал, что так может. Этот год — поистине время удивительных открытий.  
  
И что он теперь видит перед собой? Жалкого интерна, который даже не пытался скрывать свою влюбленность? Человека, который не заслуживает каких-либо теплых чувств?  
  
_Жалеете, что в итоге мы все равно оказались в одной постели, доктор Рамси?_  
  
Сплетение тел двух отчаявшихся людей, медленно идущих ко дну. Ничего не изменит. Никого не спасет.  
  
Титаник уже столкнулся с айсбергом, на который шел с достойным подражания упорством.  
  
Честный человек, хороший человек отодвинул бы Итана от себя, категорически отказал.  
  
Мысленно все было просто.  
  
_«Мне кажется, что я почти поборол свою глупую влюбленность»_  
  
«Доктор Рамси, у меня вроде как отношения с Брайсом Лахелой»  
  
«Доктор Рамси, а я ведь думал, что вы сильнее меня».  
  
Зачем эта ночь, которая не значит ничего?  
  
Уйти, хлопнув за собой дверью. Чтобы так и не признаться самому себе, что это все в какой-то степени месть за вечер в Майами.  
  
Честным и хорошим человеком Кейси Валентайн с недавних пор не является, поэтому сам притягивает к себе Итана, чтобы впиться в губы.  
  
_«Я тону, доктор Рамси, протяните мне руку»._  
  
Давно следовало понять, что такие лишь толкают в воду и смотрят, как ты будешь спасаться сам.  
  
Итан Рамси уже сдался и захлебнулся в соленой воде, единственное, что он может сделать — опуститься на дно вместе.  
  
Но Кейси Валентайн еще поборется. Ведь и за идущий ко дну Титаник стоит попробовать сразиться.  
  
«Даже если в глубине души знаешь, что не прав, докажи всем остальным, что это они ошибаются».  
  
_Доктор Рамси, пойдете смотреть, как одна тварь пытается выстоять против других таких же?_  
  
Пить в кровати все же не самая лучшая идея. Штормить так и не перестает, потолок расплывается перед глазами. Но ведь так и должно быть?  
  
Постель превращается в спасательную шлюпку посреди бушующего моря.  
  
Где-то там, в глубине вод, валяется и телефон, на который одно за другим приходят сообщения от Брайса.  
  
Завтра шторм закончится, оставив после себя обломки судов и мертвые тела. Схлынет прилив, ноги ступят на твердую землю.  
  
А пока они с Итаном обмениваются горчащими, с отчетливым привкусом спирта, поцелуями.  
  
_«Знаете, доктор Рамси. Наверное, я и правда вас люблю. Но не собираюсь тонуть без борьбы»._  
  
Они оба своими действиями лишь извратили и поломали то светлое, что у них еще оставалось.  
  
Огни города, проникающие в спальню из огромного окна сливаются в светящуюся массу и отражаются на дне стакана.  
  
Блики, блики, блики на воде. И совсем не видно дна.  
  
— В медицинской академии я учился на мразь, пусть понял это не сразу. В Эденбруке уже достиг профессионализма.  
  
— Нет, это не так.  
  
Разве он о чем-то спрашивал?  
  
Иногда остается лишь сойти на берег.  
  
Или утонуть.


End file.
